The Soul Less
by Christian Chris
Summary: What happens when Maka is abused at home and bullied at school and meets the people that have help keep her alive all these year. This is a true romantic, rockin, fluffy story. Hope you enjoy.Rated T for language and for future chapters. I may change the rating later. We'll see. AGAINST SUICIDE!
1. Chapter 1

I plugged in my headphones to my iPod. Tucked it into my jeggin's pocket. I used my long hair to hide the wires. To cover up the wire that went down to my pocket that was hidden between my two white tank tops, I threw on a over sized, tan long sleeve shirt. To also cover my cuts and bruises. I didn't want anyone at school to know that I was abused at home. I already was bullied there. I don't want more. Nor do I want pity from others who don't bully me.

I finshed getting ready and turned my volume to medium. So only I could hear it. Then I climbed out the windows to avoid my dad Spirit. Even if my dad wasn't home, I hated even walking in that room. I remembered the day I was first abused. It was in the living room. I remember the pain that I felt when I was hit with a beer bottle. Why couldn't I have one of those perfect lives? I sighed thinking how great that would be. Why does everyone just hate me. Music is the only thing keeping me here. Plus I always look forward to living my own life as an adult.

* * *

Before I got to school I choose my favorite music list to listen to. It took me days to make, but it is seven hours of shuffling music that I love. And every time I get bored or find a new song I change it. But for now it was perfect. I stuffed it back in my pocket and entered the school doors.

I sighed thinking about the comments I may get today. The first thing I saw was Kay. Oh great it seems I may have a bad morning already. She saw me and rushed over with her idiot bodyguards. Great! "Hey there bookworm. You remember Jack and Gilords right? You met yesterday." I just faked a smile. "How could I forget dumb and dumber!" I tried not to laugh at their faces. Let me tell you it was really hard. "Don't talk to them that way! You ungrateful little brat!" I just ignored Kay, until I felt someone grab me ankle. Then I felt a foot on my face. Kay and the idiots laughed then let me go before they got caught. I now had a bruise on my ankle and face. I rushed over to the bathroom before anyone saw me. I quickly grabbed my make up kit and put my skin color blush on my face. Then rubbed a skin cream on my foot. It was quickly covered. I had became an expert on this stuff. I think that's bad though.

I reached my class and ended up being the first one there beside the teacher. I always come an hour before school starts to get ahead on my work. But usally people are here around a half an hour before school starts. So when it was only fifteen until we had to be here I was confused. " where is everyone?" She gave me a smile. "Everyone decided to stay outside until school started. You should join them. I just shook my head no. I like less people anyway. I gave her a reassuring smile. Hoping she'd believe that. I didn't want teachers knowing that I was bullied. They always ended up getting both in trouble because even when you tell the truth the other one lies. Since they cant pick sides we both get in trouble. Unless you had really got evidense. I hate school so much!

I heard the girls outside shouting. What is that about. I rushed out to see all the popular guys coming out. I just rolled eyes and went back inside. Populars disgust me. They get everything they want and more. They dont even care. They think that everyone owe them! It so un-fair! I would be sooooo grateful if people did that for me. But maybe that is because I know what it is like to get nothing but pain and torture. Everything I have I earned by doing work. I mowed lawns or since people trusted me I got to do what the sixteen years old can't even do. I worked for my guitar, CDs, iPod, and computer. If they understood work I think they'd actually cherish things. Not just thrown them out because they dont like it.

School was out. Yay...not. I may hate it but now I have to go home. I sighed and started to walk.

It was about an half an hour and I finally made it there. I took my extra key and unlocked the door and prepared for impact. I was right. "Where were you? You bitch!" I coughed upblood but I could still talk. "At school!" He kicked me again. "It was out half an hour ago!" I just wipped my face and replied. "I walked home." I felt a punch colide with my face. "Your suppose to run! Now go get grocreys! And if your not back in time for dinner I'll lock you in your room for three days until you starve!" I wasn't scared. I'd just run away through my window. Then get back there befor3 he opened the door for me. My papa was such a tool. But he still scared me. In some ways. So I followed his orders and walked out door to go to the mall where they had a cheap mini-mart.

Imwas close to the grocery mart. But I could care less though. I was just happy to know my papa didn't break my iPod. I turned it on and started to sing along to my favorite song: When She Cries by: my favorite band The Soul Less. They were a Christian, Metal band. They were also what kept me alive. I turned up the volume not caring who heard it and started to sing.

**(When She Cries. Bold: Maka)**

**Little girl terrified**

**She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal**  
**A home is no place to hide**  
**Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels**

**Every day's the same**  
**She fights to find her way**  
**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**  
**She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries**

**Today she's turning sixteen**  
**Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile**  
**They never get past arms length**  
**How could they act like everything is alright?**  
**She's pulling down her long sleeves**  
**To cover all the memories that scars leave**  
**She says, "maybe making me bleed**  
**Will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"**

**Every day's the same**  
**She fights to find her way**  
**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**  
**She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries**

**This is the dark before the dawn**  
**The storm before the peace**  
**Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and**  
**God is watching over you**  
**He hears you**

**Every day's the same**  
**She fights to find her way**  
**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**  
**She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries**

**Every day's the same**  
**She fights to find her way**  
**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**  
**She'll be just fine, cause now I know he hears her when she cries**  
**She'll be just fine, cause now I know he hears her when she cries**

* * *

I finished singing and heard clapping. I gasped and turned around. But I couldn't see much. I knew it was a guy because when he spoke he had a manly, husky voice. "Good singing. Liz would be proud if she heard you." I remember that it was Liz from The Soul Less that made that song. But why was he talking like he knew her? And why did that voice sound so familar? "How rude of me! Let me introduce myself. My name is Soul Eater." He said that as he stepped into the light. It really was HIM! The lead singer of The Soul Less, Soul. I wasn't that kind of girl who squealed over celebrities though. So all I said was _Cool _and shook his hand. I laughed in my head to see his shock. I guess he is a little too use to girls falling for him. But after a while he just smirked and said _Cool._

**What did you guys think? Leave a comment if you like it and want me to continue. I love hearing what you guys got to say. I'm signing out for now. Bye guys. DONT FORGET TO COMMENT! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry guys** **that**** I haven't updated in like two weeks! I have been having internet problems. Plus I'm learning how to make MDDs and all that programming stuff. It is really fun. Alright back to the story!**

I walked away from Soul. I didn't even look back. I pick up my pace and didn't notice a man in front of me. I banged right into him. I looked up a noticed right away who it was. Yùrie...my uncle! Flashbacks of memories came flooding in!

_Flashback_

Nooo! Nooo! Get away! Don't hurt me! Noooo! Ahhhhh!

* * *

He raped me over and over. So many times! But he hasn't been around for a while. I even started to think he was dead. I was jumping for joy after he had been gone for three years. But here he was again. "Hey Maka! I just got called by your papa. He said that it would be good if I saw you. I was on my way when I saw this and thought you would love it." My uncle pulled out a pair of thongs and a hooker T-shirt. "I'm sorry but those aren't my style." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder firmly. "Ahhh!" He was hold it so hard it was crack my bone. Why did my uncle had to be pure muscle. "Where are you going Maka! We are going to have fun tonight. I promised your papa I'd watch over you while he goes to a bar and then a friends house." I knew what that meant. It means that my papa was mad at me for nothing and called my uncle to deal with me however he sees fit. My uncle dragged me out of thestiore and to my house. I tried to struggle away from him but I fail. "Now now Maka. I promised I'd watch you. Do go trying to get away." He words didn't stop me from trying. But before I knew it I was at my house. There he got the rope left for him on the table and tied me to my papa's bed. Sadly it smelt like beer and sex. Not a good smell. Then my uncle started to trail up my shirt. His hands felt so uncomfortable. He disgusted me. Before I knew it my shirt was off. I twisted and turned but it was no use he unhooked my bra and started to be the weird old man he was (M rated material). I screamed, "Help me! Someone please HELP ME!" I kept screaming until he covered my mouth with a cloth. I still tried to scream until it was and muffled and then it was making it hard to breath until I passed out.

I woke up in someone else's bed. The memories of last night came flooding back to me. I looked to see that I wasn't in my papa's bed. Wait...it isn't mine ethier. Then who's is it? I remember what my uncle did to my shirt. I looked down and realized I was in a guys shirt. How did this get on me? My uncle never clothed my after he raped me. So who did? I looked around. Nothing was familiar. The ropes were off of me but the mark remained there. I was inspecting then to check for a rashes when a knock startled me. "Glad to see your awake? And actually alive." I knew that voice. I've heard it a million times. But mostly on the radio. It was...Soul. I was right. whipped around to see the handsome, white hair and red eyed boy. "Makaaaaa Choppppp!" I hit him in the head with the nearest object. It was a... O.o small, metal radio. Oops. "WTF! That hurt! You bitch!" I smiled innocently. "Its because you kidnapped me!"," Okay first of all you have rather been raped and second of all, OWWW! .#%"Great now I feel bad! "Well you moleseted me! Your the only one here so that means that your the one who dressed me. That touching against will. So you earned the Maka chop!" I was trying to put the blame on him. And I know that's its mean but still! "Would you have rather been Naked! Be grateful! Your the one who screamed for help!" Crap! That's right I did. I got up quickly tried to run out the door. I remember that papa would be home soon. I needed to go before he found out I was gone. I fell to the ground. Soul gave me the frickin Charlie Horse! "Where ya going?" I stammered. "M-my house! You-u-u..." He look a little upset. "OK! Listen up. I didn't go through Hell just to have you go back! Your staying here." I wasn't thrilled. If papa found me here Soul would know about my secret life. So I quickly came up with a lie. "That wasn't my house. I'm going home to tell my papa what happened." I gave a small smile to try and seal the deal. Didn't work. "Your a bad liar you do know that right?" Crap he's right! Sometimes I just hate celebrities.

* * *

**Hey guys I know this is short but at least you got something right! I have a lot o things going on. All include dancing! I have the Dance Competition, Valntines Day Dance, an the boring weird Dance practice! So I won' b able to write a story until February 20th. Even then. Another chapter will be up at last by February 25th!**


	3. Chapter 3

I left Souls house to go to school. I wanted to get away from him. I knew that all guys were the same. Abusive...I can't have that in my life anymore! So I pack a duffle bag up with clothes, my phone, and tablet and left the house with a fake smile. I didn't want him to suspect a thing. Hopefully he didn't.

(After LONG BORING school)

I raced back home and prepared for a beating from my papa. But I didn't! I opened my front door to find Soul there...with a pissed face. "Maka, either your dumb or i'm just to smart." I didn't like the tone of his voice. "What i'm not a loud to come back home?" I tried to stay calm and quiet to look innocent. But I guess he's meet to many actors being a famous person. "Shut the hell up and let's go!" Soul went to grab my arm but, I jerked away. "NO SOUL! I'm staying! You can't control me! Anyway I have to stay with my papa until i'm a legal adult or else I could be in _Big_ trouble! He didn't listen and Soul dragged me by my arm while I tried to struggle. Funk Celebrities! "I don't want to hear this crap!" Soul snapped at threw me on the motorcycle, even though I HATE it so much, and revved the engine. Here we go. I rapped my arms around his waist knowing it was no use to struggle and held on for dear life.

I walked in the apartment and set my stuff down. Soul whipped me around. "No more running away! Got It?!" i nodded my head, not making eye contact. Soul used his right hand to lift my head up by my chin. He leaned in a kissed my lips. He for some reason tasted like beer. NOT THAT I HAVE HAD ANY...hahahaha...Never! "I can't lose you!" I pushed Soul away and ran to my room. I locked the door, fell on my bed and started to cry. "I can't deal with this anymore. I can't! I can't! I can't!" i kept saying that over and over. It was like it haunted me. I wanted to stop this craziness. It only brought misery. And I don't need anymore misery in my life! I don't need anymore misery!

I knew how to cure it though. I ran to the bathroom and took my depression pills out. I locked the door, hearing Soul running to the bathroom. I grabbed the bottle and took five pills out. That was enough to kill anybody. I turned on the water and said, "Goodbye Soul! I will miss you! Have fun being a rock star!" I heard him screaming non-sense at me with a hint of sobs in between. I threw the pills in my mouth and gulped them down with some water. Whispering my final goodbyes to our cruel world. Sometimes suicide can help you.

**Hey guys I thought that was a good place to stop. Remember that I do not support suicide. This story is actually against it. It's goes like this. **

**Right now Maka thinks the only way to save herself from turning crazy is death but really she just needs a good friend to help her.**

**But your probably think "She's already dead, right?" Maybe, Maybe Not! ;) read to find that out on the next chapter of The Soul Less!**

**(In Later chapters I will be having the band come in and more celebrity things. But right now the band is just on a break!) Bye Guys! See You All Later!**


	4. Notice (I think you guys will like it)

Hey guys this is just a notice. Sorry for any incorrect words. I'm on mobile and it glitches. Auto corrects to. Plus it doesn't tell me if it is wrong. I now how much people hate notices but I felt i needed to say this. I also am going to probably take a while until the next chapter because I'll be writing chapters then posting them around 3 at a time. So sorry if it is a while. Just hang in there. I'm also happy how well this is doing after two hours of posting it. Well this is all! Bye guys!

EDIT: Hey guys i'm sorry i only have time to write this quick message. i got grounded -.- so i can't write until the weekend. Im still grounded but im secretly doing this. i will write the next chapter on the weekend. so...tomorrow!

EDIT: I will be taking a break form the story! I find it quite boring compared to my other ones. So I will be maybe re writing it from where it is left off (A sequel) or I may come back to it some other day! Alright bye guys!

Edit: I will be writing again! But do me a favor and everyone who likes Fairy Tail (The Anime) If you are around 16 and older check out my story Raped! It is rated M for langue and for future chapters! I will write one to two chapters this weekend! (This Wednesday I have a six day weekend for Easter so I will write it then!)


	5. Big News Sorry

LISTEN UP! AND CLOSELY!

I am re-writing my stories. I have came up with sooo much better versions. But I may not have them out until summer (June 5th for me) I have this big essay, star test, exams, airplane project for end of the year, I havr to make pillows with a ledgend stichted into it for my ancient roman project (Don't ask, I wanted to make pillows so I could take a nap after.) So this goes for both of my stories. 'Raped' and 'Soul Less' I didn't like how my stories were going. That is why I have been trying to write anoth chapter for a month but have failed! I have so many books i'm writing in real life. it is super hard. I hoope this clears stuff up for you guys.


End file.
